The Only Girl At Dalton
by H20xSpelboundfanx
Summary: Ashley is the only girl at Dalton Academy, thanks to her high IQ, being British and gift for singing. But when she sees how things are at McKinley, will she want to stay at the prestigious school? Will she be able to make friends? Will she make enemies? How will Ashley cope with all the drama that comes with being in an 'all boys school' What secrets does Ashley have to hide? And
1. Chapter 1

A girl at Dalton Academy. It was implausible. But there she was, sitting in her blazer and matching skirt. She sat with her legs crossed and her eyes focused intently on the paper in front of her.

The explanation was that she was a genius, and since Dalton had some of the hardest classes in the state, her parents had fought their way to get her in. And the only way the school had agreed to do it was if she was of some use to the school, as well as a hefty fine. So now she was sitting in the Warbler's meeting.

Sebastian didn't like the idea of a girl being in the school. She seemed like an ok enough girl, unlike the trash found at McKinley. But it just wasn't right. Despite the red and black fitted top she was wearing, with a matching tie and blouse underneath, she stuck out terribly.

Sebastian stood up and the rest of the Warblers fell silent. He addressed the single female. "So, Ashley is it? Let's see if you're Warbler material." He said, earning a few snickers and smirks around the room. The girl stood up, leaving the sheet of music he had given her only moments ago.

Sebastian started into the first verse of the song, with the rest of the Warblers making their strange noises that somehow came together to sound like instruments.

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad_

_I know your type_

_(Your type)_

_You're daddy's little girl_

_Just take a bite_

_(One bite)_

_Let me shake up your world_

_'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_I'm gonna make you lose control_

He then went on to sing the chorus, his voice covering the pop song perfectly. He then looked at her questioningly, even tauntingly, daring her to try to follow him up. And she did.

_I know your type_

_(Your type)_

_Boy, you're dangerous_

_Yeah, you're that guy_

_(That guy)_

_I'd be stupid to trust_

_But just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_You make me wanna lose control_

Her voice was flawless. Way better than the "Nude Erections". He hid his surprise, as he had with Santana during Smooth Criminal, and went on to finish the song with her.

_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place _

_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance _

_And he got away with the girls in the back _

_Acting like they're too hot to dance _

_Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place _

_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance _

_And he got away with the girls in the back _

_Acting like they're too hot to dance_

Both singers finished the song with one final repeat of the chorus and stopped, breathing heavily. The room erupted with applause and Ashley shot them all charming smiles.

Sebastian suddenly liked the girl. She was confident, definitely. And he knew that she would be their secret weapon for crushing McKinley. One single girl singing a duet with him, a charming man himself? It was a foolproof way to win.

Sebastian walked closer to Ashley. She arched an eyebrow. "Congratulations. You are now officially the first Warblette." He flashed a gleaming white smile and shook her hand.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day for the students of Dalton Academy. Ashley had filled her messenger bag and was walking out of the school when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she came face to face with Sebastian.

"Hi. I'm Sebastian, as you know. I was wondering if you would want to come get a cup of coffee with me." He said, smiling at the shorter girl. She looked pleasantly surprised, but nodded. He extended his arm like a gentleman and she took it.

The Lima Bean was only a short walk away from Dalton, and the two arrived their in no time. Sebastian smirked when he caught sight of Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Artie, Brittany, and Rachel. Making sure he passed right by the table they were sitting at, he led Ashley up to the ordering counter.

Sebastian politely made small talk with Ashley as they waited in line. She was a charming girl, and pretty too. She only wore a bit of eye makeup, though she really didn't need it, and had layered hair that reached a few inches past her shoulder. Sebastian paid for her latte, though she volunteered to pay herself, which he liked. If he wasn't gay, he would definitely be interested in her. But obviously that wasn't the reason he had invited her out to coffee.

Sebastian handed Ashley her drink and she thanked him. He led her to the table just beside the McKinley idiots and pulled her chair out for her. He smiled inwardly as the teenagers next to them shot him confused and irritated looks.

Ashley and Sebastian talked quietly for only five minutes before they were interrupted. By Santana of course.

"What the hell in going on, Smirksy? I thought you were gay." The Latina questioned, gesturing to the girl sitting across from him.

Sebastian stole a glance at Ashley to see if she was surprised to find out that he was gay. If she was, she didn't show it. She was instead staring at Santana curiously.

"Wow. You McKinley students really catch on fast. This is Ashley. She's Dalton's newest student _and, _the first Warblette." He said, smiling at her. Ashley smiled back.

"What are you talking about? Dalton is an all boy's school." Kurt piped up from his position at the table.

"Funny….they let you in." Sebastian replied. He winked at Ashley, who just looked plain confused.

Kurt glared at him, but fell silent. Santana on the other hand, turned her attention to Ashley. "You must be a _huge _whore to go to an all boy's school. How many of them have you screwed so far?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. The rest of the teenagers sitting at the table 'oohed' and laughed.

Ashley felt her face get red and she stood up from the table. "Thanks for the coffee Sebastian." She murmured before hurrying out of the café.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow Santana. You managed to be enough of a bitch to a complete stranger that they left." Sebastian said, clapping a few times. He felt bad for Ashley, but wasn't about to be the first one to back down.

The Latina shrugged and went back to her seat.

"Seriously though, why is there a girl at Dalton?" Blaine asked, raising one of his bushy eyebrows.

Sebastian smirked. "Ashley, unlike you special education failures, has an incredibly high IQ, and also an incredibly voice. And if you'd like to hear her sing, why don't we have a little competition?" He said, pleased that his plan was falling perfectly into place.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. "Fine," Santana said, "but you're coming to McKinley."

Sebastian nodded, smirked at them again, and then exited the coffee shop. He began searching for Ashley, but seeing that she had already gotten away from the shop, he eventually turned and headed towards his house.

Ashley was met by her parents as soon as she walked through the door to her house.

"Did you make the show choir?" Her father demanded. She nodded quickly and both of her parents looked pleased. "Just don't focus on it too much. But do your best." He instructed, taking her messenger bag and searching through it. He pulled out a folder and a text book, as well as her personal planner. Her mother took the school supplies and the family started towards the kitchen, where they all sat down at the table.

"You finished your homework, correct?" Ashley's mother asked. Her daughter nodded and pulled the papers out of her folder, handing them to her mother. The older woman scanned over them carefully and then nodded.

"Your handwriting could be better, but the information is good." She said. Ashley nodded.

"Alright, go up and study." Her father said, handing her the book and folder. Ashley silently took the school materials and went up to her room quickly.

With a photographic memory, you don't really need to study. So Ashley took 15 minutes to read the first two chapters of the Greek Mythology book before closing it and relaxing on her bed. The girl from the café crept back into her mind and she scowled. She had never been called a whore before. It was always 'nerd' or 'dork'. Ashley didn't even know what was going on between Sebastian and the other kids at the restaurant, but she didn't think it was just some friendly competition.

And emergency Glee Club meeting took place in Rachel's house. Everyone was there, except Mr. Shuester. They hadn't invited, or even told him about the Warbler situation.

"I say we scare her into quitting." Puck said. There were murmurs of agreement around Rachel's living room.

"A few slushies and a throw in the dumpster might work. She ran away when I called her a whore." Santana noted.

"Wait, wait. Guys, she didn't seem mean." Artie piped up. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Yeah, and I'm sure Hitler didn't seem mean before he started killing all the Jews." Puck said, earning nods and a few chuckles.

Artie didn't say anything else, and everyone continued plotting against Sebastian, and the new Warblette. They agreed on three slushies to the face the next day. Santana, Puck, and Kurt would leave school 30 minutes early the next day, and be at the doors to Dalton by the time their bells rang.

Ashley entered the Warbler meeting place the next day at school just as the bell rang. She sat down on one of the couches, next to a couple of the boys. The smiled at her and she smiled back, happy that they had accepted her into their choir.

The gavel was banged and the meeting was brought to order. Everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to the front of the room. Sebastian stood up and spoke.

"Lady, gentlemen," he said, winking at Ashley, "Tomorrow, we are taking a little trip to McKinley to….introduce Ashley. She will be singing lead."

The statement earned several gasps and raised eyebrows. Ashley herself looked shocked.

"And the council and I have decided to go with one of our best artists, the lovely Ms. Katy Perry." He said, beginning to pass out sheet music. He found the lead's selection and handed it to Ashley. She was pleased at the song title; "Part of Me".

The next 42 minutes consisted of running through the song several times and working on choreography. Ashley picked up everything immediately, and she had to admit; she liked being the center of attention. But eventually, the final period ended and everyone began to leave.

Sebastian caught up with Ashley as she walked out into the hallway. "Hey, you were great today." He said, smiling.

Ashley looked up at the taller boy and smiled. "Thanks." She replied, blushing slightly.

"I'm really sorry about the coffee shop yesterday. Those kids were from McKinley and they were basically raised by cave people." He said.

Ashley shook her head. "It's fine, really. The Latina girl just really…intimidated me." She admitted, smirking a bit.

"Yeah, she'll do that. But she's all talk." Sebastian assured the shorter girl. Ashley nodded and then the two parted ways as she headed towards the main doors, and he to the back exit.

Ashley walked out into the fresh air and started walking down the front steps. She didn't see the three teenagers heading towards her until she was nearly face to face with them.

Ashley nearly ran into the mohawked one, when she finally looked up from her bag. "Sorry-" Her voice trailed off when she recognized them, particularly Santana.

Before she even knew that was happening, Ashley suddenly felt ice cold slush hit her face, and a fierce stinging in her eyes. Disoriented, she fell to the ground, rubbing at her eyes. She heard laughter, and then a whole new fresh wave of cold hit her. And then another. After remaining frozen for a few seconds, she concluded that she wasn't going to be slushied again and looked up. Her eyes were red and watering fiercely. She could barely see.

Ashley felt an anger she had never felt before. She stood up and wiped the excess slushy off of her face before looking each of them in the face. Ashley didn't even register what she had done before she had already thrown a punch at the Latina, and caught her on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana yelped in pain before immediately returning a punch, hitting Ashley square in the stomach. She knocked the wind out of the younger girl, who stumbled back with a cry of pain. Santana advanced on her, pushing her to the pavement and aiming a kick at her side. Puck finally pulled her away from the other girl, much to Santana's annoyance.

Several Warbler boys hurried to help Ashley up. She and Santana locked gazes again and both girls started towards each other, only to be held back by their fellow classmates. Puck whispered something in Santana's ear that seemed to calm her down and soon the three McKinley students had fled.

Ashley nodded as several boys asked if she was alright. Before she could register what was happening, someone was leading her away from the growing crowd of students. Turning her head, she saw that it was Sebastian.

Sebastian opened the passenger side door of his car for Ashley and she stepped in. He quickly circled around to the driver's side and shut the door behind him. He wasted no time in starting the vehicle and pulling out of the parking lot.

"So she's all talk, huh?" Ashley smirked as they car rolled off of school property. Sebastian couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm so sorry Ashley. We'll get revenge when we crush them with our performance though." Sebastian told the girl. She nodded in agreement and then pulled at the strands of hair now stuck to her forehead because of the slushy. Her face was stained with the red, sticky liquid.

"I'm taking you home from now on. So no more Lima Losers will mess with you." Sebastian said as her pulled onto Ashley's street.

"Well thank you. But just so you know, I can watch out for myself." Ashley said, not wanting to be perceived as a helpless damsel. She had landed a pretty solid punch on Santana.

"I know, I saw that punch. Just looking out for you." Sebastian said, pulling up to the curb beside Ashley's house. She smiled at him before getting out of the car, taking her bag with her.

Ashley thanked God for her parents' work hours and hurried into the empty house. She immediately set her homework assignments, completed of course, on the kitchen table in case her parents got home before she was out of the shower. Ashley then ran up the stairs and grabbed some clothes from her dresser before heading into the bathroom.

Ashley took a long, hot shower in which she had to viciously scrub her hair to get the dried slushy out. She also pondered over the day's events. She had _punched _a girl. Sure, Ashley got angry a lot, but she had never been a violent person. Granted, the Latina had thrown a slushy in her face, but still. Should she apologize? And what if she came after her again at the competition tomorrow? She was going to be on their home turf, which left her vulnerable. Wait, she was over thinking this. She practically had an entire army of boys to protect her.

Ashley eventually slipped out of the shower and dried off. She slipped into the comfortable sweats she had picked out of her dresser earlier and started downstairs, where she heard her parents.

"Hi." Ashley said and she entered the kitchen. She saw that her homework had been placed back into her bag, meaning that they had found it satisfactory.

"How was school today?" Her father asked, looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Just fine." Ashley replied, opening the fridge and grabbing a yogurt. She reached into a drawer and produced a spoon before sitting down at the table.

"You like it there? The classes are challenging enough?" Her mother questioned. Ashley nodded before taking a bite of her yogurt.

"Making _friends _with the boys?" Her father asked, making sure she knew she was to only be friends with them. Ashley smirked and nodded. _And some enemies, _she thought to herself.

"Good. Now, go up and do your studying." The man replied, handing his daughter her bag. She nodded and started back upstairs.

Sebastian sat at his usual table in the Lima Bean. He slowly slid his cup around, waiting for the coffee inside to cool down a bit. He couldn't have it scorching his throat so close to a singing competition. It wasn't just about pride now; it was about revenge. He wanted to _crush _those Lima losers.

Soon enough, the door to the coffee house opened and a couple of the New Directions filed in. Sebastian managed to keep the anger off of his face as Santana, Artie, Puck, and Kurt all went up to place their drink orders. As Santana turned around, she spotted him and smirked, waltzing over to him. He couldn't help but notice the bruise forming on the girl's cheek. With that, he returned the smirk.

"Nice shiner Lopez. Maybe if you hadn't _assaulted _our singer, she wouldn't have had to mess up her face." Sebastian's voice rose and he reminded himself to keep cool.

"Oh please, the little bitch barely touched me. She's just lucky I bruise easy." Santana waved it off as Artie, Puck, and Kurt came up behind her. Kurt handed her her coffee and she took a sip, raising an eyebrow at Sebastian.

"Keep that in mind when she _destroys _you all tomorrow in your dinky little auditorium." The Warbler said, picking up his coffee cup and shoving past the four teenagers. He gave them one last smirk before heading out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley readied herself the next morning, taking extra measures to ensure her appearance would be perfect. She spent a few moments wondering if her parents would approve of the curled hair, make-up, and slightly shorter skirt, but then decided that this wasn't for them. This was for beating the Lima kids. This was for the Warblers.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Ashley's mother asked as soon as her daughter had walked into the kitchen. Ashley managed not to roll her eyes as she responded.

"The show choir has a competition today and since I'm singing lead, I thought I should look nice. You have to wear more make-up so you don't look washed out on stage." She sighed, grabbing her bag off of the kitchen table and peeling a banana for breakfast. Her mother seemed to buy it and didn't say anything else as she readied herself for the day.

Ashley was extremely thankful when she heard Sebastian's car beep outside. She quickly waved her mother goodbye and hurried out of her house, down her porch steps, and into the waiting boy's car.

"Well you look nice." Sebastian said, putting his car out of park and pressing on the gas. He pulled away from the school and started towards Dalton.

"Thanks, so do you." Ashley smiled, looking over at the other teen. His hair was combed perfectly in place and his uniform seemed especially sharp today.

"Did you get the slushy out of your hair alright?" He asked, glancing over at her before returning his eyes to the road. Ashley laughed before answering.

"Yeah, it took a while, but I got it out. Do you think we'll beat the McKinley kids today?" She asked, fiddling with the zipper on her bag. Her nerves had started to set in now that she realized she was going to be singing in front of all the kids that obviously had it out for her.

"There's no doubt in my mind. Our choreography is perfect, as well as the vocals. The New Directions normally do routines consisting of jazz squares and dorky moves from the 80's. They have two actual good dancers, but for some reason they almost never get put to use. Even so, we'll still win." Sebastian assured the girl, sensing her anxiety about the upcoming performance. Ashley seemed a bit more confident as she nodded.

In a couple of minutes, Sebastian pulled into his usual parking space before going around the car and opening Ashley's door. She was immediately greeted by the other Warblers, who complimented her on her appearance as well. Her mood was immediately set for the day and suddenly, she was excited for the competition.

"Nice bruise Santana." Artie said, before narrowly avoiding the icepack that was soon after hurled at him. The angry Latina scowled as he rolled away, getting a high-five from Puck as he went. Rachel handed the icepack back to Santana before calling attention to herself.

"Alright, I think its evident something more needs to be done about the Warblers' 'secret weapon'". The short girl said. The rest of the glee club nodded in agreement.

"Wait, what exactly happened yesterday?" Sam asked, raising his hand. Santana was quick to answer.

"Well, me, Puck, and Kurt went over to Dalton with slushies yesterday and as soon as the she-Warbler stepped out of Twinkle-Toes Academy, we dumped them on her. We were just trying to psych her out and then next thing you know, she's going all hulk and punches me in the face." The Latina said, obviously telling _her _side of the story.

"Anyways, yes, one of our own members was assaulted yesterday for playing a simple prank. The point is, _we need to win today_. You all know how good the Warblers are, we've seen them perform. They always have everything together and their form is always great, as well as their song selections. But the point is, we have to be perfect today." Rachel said.

"I say we make up a plan. We need to take her out, once and for all." Puck interjected. Everyone turned to stare at him in surprise. "What? I didn't mean murder her or anything. Just get her to quit." The rest of the club seemed to relax, and they nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we'll make a plan. Come on, brainstorming time." Rachel said. The New Directions set to work.

"We look good." Sebastian said as soon as the Warblers had finished their rehearsal. The boys immediately set about fixing their hair and blazers, wanting to look their best for the competition. Ashley nodded as she and Sebastian started making their way out to his car.

"Are you ready? Because I think you're ready." Sebastian asked as he and Ashley made their way through the school, dodging the uniformed students as they went.

"I'm ready….I think. As long as they don't attack me with more flavored ice drinks." Ashley half-joked. But she was worried about the New Directions, especially Santana.

"You're going to have a small army of Warblers to protect you this time. You'll be fine, I promise." Sebastian said, taking Ashley's books from her hands and carrying them for her. She smiled in thanks and focused on the task at hand; destroying McKinley.

An hour and a half later, the Warblers were assembled in the parking lot outside of McKinley and began to make their way in. The boys had made a crowd around Ashley, keeping her in the middle of the group, beside Sebastian. The show choir group made their way to the school's auditorium and after a couple seconds of waiting to ensure they were precisely on time, entered through the double doors.

_**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. My show just ended last week and now I just transferred everything to a new laptop, so things have been pretty hectic. But I should have a lot more time to update now, so plan on getting them a lot faster. Please leave some reviews, they really help with the writing.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley's Pov:

We where on first, we walked backstage and noticed the New Directions, that Santana girl, I think that was her name glared at me, and instantly the rest of the Warblers came and around and protected me. We heard our name being called and we went on stage and curtains went up.

Our first song:

Teenage Dream by Katy Perry

You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Our second song:

Raise Your Glass by Pink

Right right, turn off the lights  
We gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the dealio?  
I love when it's all too much  
5 AM turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll?

Party crasher, panty snatcha'  
Call me up if you are gangsta'  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
Anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on, and come on, and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise Your Glass!

Slam slam oh hot damn  
What part of party don't you understand?  
Wish you'd just freak out  
Can't stop coming in hot  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now

Party crasher, panty snatcha'  
Call me up if you a gangsta'  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?

Blaine with the Warblers:  
So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
Anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks

Won't you come on, and come on, and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise Your Glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass!

My glass is empty...that sucks!

So if you're too school for cool  
And you're treated like a fool (treated like a fool)  
You could choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always  
Party on our own...

So raise your  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
Anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never be never be!  
Anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on! and come on! and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass  
Won't you come on! and come on! and  
Raise your glass  
For me  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass  
...for me

and our final one was

Animal

Na, na, na, na, na...  
Na, na, na, na, na...

Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied

Here we go again  
We're sick like animals, we play pretend  
You're just a cannibal  
And I'm afraid I won't get out alive  
No I won't sleep tonight

Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's gettin' heavy and I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide

I do it every time  
You're killin' me now  
Blaine &amp; Kurt  
And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you

Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Hush, hush, the world is quiet  
Hush, hush, we both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?  
Woah, I won't sleep tonight

Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin'

Here we go again (Oh oh)  
Here we go again (Oh oh)  
Here we go again (Oh oh)  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

We finished our set and the room was going wild, I looked over at the New Directions and they where in shock.

That's another chapter done, sorrry it's taken so long to upload


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley's Pov:

As we walked off stage, we passed the new directions, but they didn't look at us. We knew there had been some tention in the New Direction camp, I believe it was because that Rachel didn't get the solo is thought she deserved. Man, I thought that that Santana girl was bad, but from what I have heard Rachel is a whinny little whore bitch and she is a goody-two shoes when she wants to be. Well, If those two are bad what are the rest of the New Directions like.

The New Directions went on stage and started their set:

Their first songs was

I've Had The Time of My Life:

Now I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear, it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you

I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone to stand by me  
We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy

Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each others' hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency

Just remember  
You're the one thing I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because

I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear, it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

Hey, baby  
Hey, baby

With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control

Yes, I know what's on your mind  
When you say, "Stay with me tonight"

Just remember  
You're the one thing I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because

I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear, it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
'Til I found the true truth  
And I owe it all to you

I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear, it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear, it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
'Til I found what is true  
And I owe it all to you

I've had the time of my life

Which was sung by that boy called Sam and Quinn.

But as I saw Satana come up to the front of the stage, I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach

The song that she started singing was

Valerie:

Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture

'Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?

Valerie  
(Why don't you come on over?)  
Valerie, Valerie  
(Why don't you come on over?)

Did you have to go to jail?  
Put your house on up for sale, did you get a good lawyer?  
I hope you didn't catch a tan  
I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for you

Now, are you shopping anywhere  
Changed the color of your hair, and are you busy?  
And did you have to pay that fine  
That you were dodging all the time, are you still dizzy?

'Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?

Valerie  
(Why don't you come on over?)  
Valerie, Valerie  
(Why don't you come on over?)

Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture

'Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?

Valerie  
(Why don't you come on over?)  
Valerie, Valerie  
(Why don't you come on over?)  
Valerie, Valerie  
(Why don't you come on over?)  
Valerie, Valerie  
(Why don't you come on over?)  
Valerie  
Why don't you come on over, Valerie

The Crowd went wild, I thought we might be in trouble, they where really good. Let's just hope we've done enough to win!


	7. Chapter 7

Ashley's Pov:

We where standing backstage next to the New Directions, the rest of the Warblers where giving them the evils, I was really nervous, and I could feel my anxiety coming on. So I decided to put my ipod in, to hopefully calm me down before we had to go back on stage before we found out who won the sectionals round. I decided to go out of the room before I had a full blown panic attack, little did I know that Santana girl from the New Directions had notice me go and the Warblers where to busy talking to each other and laughing to notice me go and Santana and some of the Warblers leave.

I put mt ipod on shuffle and the first song that came on was Life Happens which is by Brandon and Leah:

So many reasons for you to be happy  
So many reasons for you to be smiling  
But you're not about to see 'em,  
You're not about to feel 'em,  
You're not about to be 'em  
You don't believe them

So many reasons for you to be angry  
So many reasons, it's not the way you planned it  
But all you can do is see 'em,  
All you can do is feel 'em,  
All you can do is let them be

Life happens  
While you making other plans  
Life happens  
While you tryna understand  
You're kicking it in the shade  
And you're thinking you got it made  
Life is gonna happen to you anyway  
Life happens, life happens

You're lost at sea like a ship without a captain  
Drifting endlessly around imaginary islands  
The things you're missing, the moments slipping  
So stop your wishing and start listening  
There's too much whining, oh oh oh  
Too much complaining, yea eh eh  
We should be laughing  
We should be kissing  
We should be here right now

Life happens  
While you making other plans  
Life happens  
While you tryna understand  
When you're kicking it in the shade  
And you're thinking you got it made  
Life is gonna happen to you anyway  
Life happens, life happens

Life happens  
When you're waiting for the bus  
Life happens  
While the day's collecting dust  
Don't be givin' it all away, start living it for today  
Cause life is gonna happen to you anyway

Life happens  
And most of it's out of your hands, oh oh  
So why don't you get up and dance  
Just dance, just dance, oh uh uh

So many reasons for you to be happy  
So many reasons for you to be smiling  
We should be laughing  
We should be kissing  
We should be here right now

Life happens  
While you making other plans  
Life happens  
While you tryna understand  
You're kicking it in the shade  
And you're thinking you got it made  
Life is gonna happen to you anyway

Life happens  
While you're walking down the street  
Life happens  
While you shuffle up your feet  
Don't be givin' it all away, start living it for today  
Cause life is gonna happen to you anyway

(Life happens)  
When you're waiting for a call  
(Life happens)  
When you think you got it all  
(Life happens)  
When you're cleaning up a mess  
(Life happens)  
And when you're busy getting dressed  
(Life happens)  
When you're dancing in the dark  
(Life happens)  
When you got a broken heart  
(Life happens)  
When you're chillin' in the sun  
(Life happens)  
And when you meet the only one  
(Life happens)  
And when you runnin' out of the time  
(Life happens)  
When you're goin' out tonight  
(Life happens)  
And when there's nothing left to do  
(Life happens)  
It's still happening to you  
(Life happens) 

Just then a hand tapped me on my shoulder, thinking that it was one of the Warblers I turned around. Only to find that Santana girl from the New Directions in my face.

'Well, look what we have here.' She said, a few people laughed and I saw the rest of the New Directions behind her. I took out my head phones.

'So what, Santana, you think you can just pick on me and I'll leave the country? Is that what you are hoping for?" I asked.

'Don't start with me, you may think that you get special treatment, because you're British, and your the only girl in a all boys school. But that won't work with me.' Santana snarled, with that she shoved me against the wall, and pinned me to it. It wasn't worried.

'Look I don't the Warblers to protect me, I can easily stand up for myself, so don't think you're going to get a way with scaring me that easily.' I snapped. 'First of all, you don't know a thing about me, and secondly, I played Rugby for my county and school, against and with players who where about 7.0 foot tall, so you and you're spainsh don't scare me at all.

Santana looked puzzled, 'what's Rugby?' she asked.

'Well, it's the toughest and most dangerous sport in the world, you know what, here's a tip, look up the All Blacks and you'll find out. Oh and by the way, it's ten times worse, then that stupid football game you play here. Rugby players don't wear any padding what so ever.' I said, ending that sentences yelling.

Just as I finished I heard footsteps behind me, me and the New Direction turned around and standing in front of us we saw the rest of Warblers looking at us and smiling. When the promted Santana into saying, 'Look who has arrived to save the day, the guy with the wannabe Disney princess hair cut and his colnes.'

'As I said before Santana, I certainly don't need protecting from the likes of them, and I can certainley fight my own battles.' I said and with that turned on my heals, smiling at Santana as I went, leaving a furious Santana behind.

Just then someone on a speak phone, called us to the stage. As the Warblers came up behind me, Sebastian whispered in my ear, 'Nice job, you should of seen the look on Santana face when you left.' I smiled and before I could reply, the announcer came on again and told us that we all had to go on the stage. We walked on with our heads held high and giving the New Directions a smug look as we passed them.

A few minutes later:

It was down to the final two, who ever would win would go onto the the Regionals and then hopefully Nationals, I couldn't help but become nervous, I mean it was my first competition. I put it down due to my nerves, but I quickly grabbed, Sebastian's hand, surprisingly he didn't pull away, maybe he was nervous too.

The clock was ticking down, the presenter for the competition started talking, 'And in 2nd place...' there was a pause, 'The New Directions' he yelled. I could not believe it we had won. 'And in 1st place, 'from Dalton Academy, it's the Warblers.' With that we all went crazy, I couldn't believe it, as the trophy came over, me and Sebastian lifted the trophy at the same time, we smiled at each other, this was one of the best days of my life.

**OKAY, SO THAT IS ANOTHER CHAPTER UP HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley's POV:

I could not believe that we had won, I mean seriously this was so amazing, it was like winning the X Factor. We even bet the New Directions, and I stood up to that bitch Santana.

Today, could not get any better.

Currently, we had just got of the bus and where back at Dalton Acedemy, our return was received with wild appaulse from the rest of the boys at school, apparently the Warblers where the biggest thing in Dalton ever. It was the one thing that made you extremely popular. It was asbouslety crazy, I had more friends than I did back home and I differently felt like I was at home, being at Dalton.

Our warm welcome, lasted for hours, with appaulse and songs went through the night, creating one wild party, which was one of the best things that had ever happened. The amount of the songs that blasted out the stereo and the singing that came from the Warblers and the rest of the school's mouth, I would of thought the school would fallen apart. There where some songs I haven't heard before. Half-way through I decided to plug my ipod on, so that the boys could listen to some British music.

First I started with Ella Henderson, Ghost:

I keep going to the river to pray  
'Cause I need something that can wash all the pain  
And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away  
But your ghost, the ghost of you  
It keeps me awake

My friends had you figured out  
Yeah, they saw what's inside of you  
You tried hiding another you  
But your evil was coming through

These eyes sitting on the wall  
They watch every move I make  
Bright light living in the shade  
Your cold heart makes my spirit shake

I had to go through hell to prove I'm not insane  
Had to meet the devil just to know his name

And that's when my love was burning  
Yeah, it's still burning

_[2x:]_  
I keep going to the river to pray  
'Cause I need something that can wash all the pain  
And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away  
But your ghost, the ghost of you  
It keeps me awake

Each time that I think you go  
I turn around and you're creeping in  
And I let you under my skin  
'Cause I love living in the sin

Boy you never told me  
True love was going to hurt  
True pain I don't deserve  
Truth is that I never learn

_[2x:]_  
I keep going to the river to pray  
'Cause I need something that can wash all the pain  
And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away  
But your ghost, the ghost of you  
It keeps me awake

Give up the ghost  
Give up the ghost  
Give up the ghost  
Stop the haunting baby

Give up the ghost  
Give up the ghost  
Give up the ghost  
No more haunting baby

I keep going to the river

_[2x:]_  
I keep going to the river to pray  
'Cause I need something that can wash all the pain  
And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away  
But your ghost, the ghost of you  
It keeps me awake

The second song was, Ellie Goulding, Burn:

We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing  
'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something  
They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space  
Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race

When the light started out they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We don't wanna leave, no. We just wanna be right now (right), r-r-right now  
And what we see is everybody's on the floor acting crazy, getting loco 'til the lights out  
Music's on, I'm waking up, we fight the fire, then we burn it up  
And it's over now, we got the love, there's no sleeping now, no sleeping now, no sleeping

When the light started out they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

When the light started out they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn (burn burn)  
Burn burn burn burn (burn burn)

We can light it up, up, up  
So they can't put it out, out, out  
We can light it up, up, up  
So they can't put it out, out, out  
We can light it up, up, up  
So they can't put it out, out, out  
We can light it up, up, up  
So they can't put it out, out, out

When the light started out they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

When the light started out they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn

The thrid song, was Jessie J - It's My Party

You're stuck in the playground and I'm a grown woman now  
Considering you hate me, you're stalking like you made me  
So why you acting like you're tough  
But now I thought you'd had enough  
Don't you get tired of being rude  
Awww, Come and give me a hug dude

Let's go!

It's my party, I do, do what I want (do, do what I want)  
So while you sit and watch me  
I keep dancing alone, da-dancing alone  
So put this record on and keep it going 'til I say, "Stop!"  
If you were wondering if I give a damn, well, I do not  
'Cause it's my party, I do, do what I want (do, do what I want)  
(Woah-oh, Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) _[x2]_

I think it's time you realize  
You're only wasting your time  
Addicted to attention, you need an intervention  
So while you acting like you're sick  
Sitting around and talking shit  
Don't you get tired of being alone

Awww, your only friend is your phone

OWWWW!

OW! It's my party, I do, do what I want (do, do what I want)  
So while you sit and watch me  
I keep dancing alone, da-dancing alone  
So put this record on and keep it going 'til I say, "Stop!"  
If you were wondering if I give a damn, well, I do not  
'Cause it's my party, I do, do what I want (do, do what I want)  
(Woah-oh, Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) _[x2]_

You think I speak too much, I don't care, don't care  
You think I tweet too much, I don't care, don't care  
You think my clothes are crazy, I don't care, don't care  
Well maybe I'm crazy, cray cray cray c'mon!

It's my party, I do, do what I want (do, do what I want)  
So while you sit and watch me  
I keep dancing alone, da-dancing alone (alone)  
So put this record on and keep it going 'til I say, "Stop!"  
If you were wondering if I give a damn, well, I do not  
'Cause it's my party, I do, do what I want (do, do what I want)  
(Woah-oh, Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) _[x2]_

Soon the Warblers where blasting out some of their own arrangements to different songs.

Like, I Want You Back, by The Jackson 5

_[Sebastian (The Warblers):]  
_When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around  
Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd  
But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance is all it took  
Now it's much too late for me to take a second look

Oh baby, give me one more chance (To show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me (Back in your heart)  
Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)  
But now since I've seen you in his arms. (I want you back)

Oh I do now (I want you back)  
Ooh ooh baby (I want you back)  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah (I want you back)  
Na na na na

Trying to live without your love is one long sleepless night  
Let me show you, girl, that I know wrong from right  
Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground  
Following the girl I didn't even want around

Oh baby, all I need is one more chance (To show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me (Back in your heart)  
Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)  
But now since I've seen you in his arms.

All I want...  
All I need...  
All I want!  
All I need!

Is one more chance (To show you that I love you)  
Baby (baby) baby (baby) baby (baby!) Yeah  
(I want you back)  
Oh baby, I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)  
But now since I've seen you in his arms. (I want you back)  
Oh baby, I need one more chance, ha!  
(To that I love you)  
Oh, baby! Oh! Oh, oh! (I want you back!)

Oh I do now (I want you back)  
Ooh ooh baby (I want you back)  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah (I want you back)  
Na na na na (I want you back)

By the time I went to bed it was 3 in the morning, and I was completey exhausted. Luckily, I had my own room, so I didn't have to worry about changing with any boys in the room. I quickly changed and got into my pj's little did I know that some was hacking into my phone already and it was working like clock work.

General Pov:

As Ashley fell asleep, her phone gave a little ring, telling her that an unknown number was calling her. Then there was another little ping, and there was a text message from another unknown number, the only thing it said on there was, 'watch you're back!'

**OKAY, ANOTHER CHAPTER IS UP AND I HAVE LEFT YOU WITH A CLIFF HANGER,**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND PLEASE REMEMBER TO FOLLOW, VOTE AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ashley's POV:

I woke up the next day, with a horror of hangover, I really didn't think that I drank to much last night, thankfully, it's a saturday. So no school.

I decided that to help get over my hangover, I would have a shower and then go downstairs for breakfast. I looked at my alarm and it was already 10:30am, so it was too late for breakfast, it still gives me time to get dress and have lunch. I had a shower, and was drying my hair. I heard a knock on my door, and tie my dressing gown around me, and opened my door slightly to see, Jeff and Ryker standing there looking worse for ware.

'Hey, you guys look just as bad as I feel.' I said.

'Really, you look way better than others, half of them haven't even got up yet, i'm surprised, you drank, way more than any of us.' Ryker said.

I groaned, 'Really, I can't remember any of the night, how bad was i?'

'Well' Jeff said. 'You get really funny when you're, I'm like comedy funny, the amount of jokes you came out with had the guys in sitches, oh and by the way, you're songs that you choose, you know the British ones, where amazing. Where thinking of doing some of them for the the Regionals, in a few months time, what do you think?'

'Well, that's not a bad idea, but was I really that bad.' I asked

'No you weren't, but I'm glad you like it.' Ryker said. 'We'll walk you to lunch.'

'Thanks, you really don't have to, but I'll be about 20 minutes, okay.'

'No problem, but hey we don't want you getting kidnapped by those Lima losers, not sure that they what kidnapping is anyway.' Jeff said.

I laughed, 'thanks guys, I'll see you in a bit.' With that I shut the door, feeling a little better, I put my ipod on loud speaker, and turned the music on.

I differently have a really weird taste in music, I thought, I can like anything and like it.

What came on was Tina Tunner, River Deep - Mountain Hight

When I was a little girl, I had a rag doll  
Only doll I've ever owned  
Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll  
Only now my love has grown

It gets stronger in every way  
It gets deeper, let me say  
It gets higher day by day

Do I love you my, oh, my?  
As river deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah  
If I lost you would I cry?  
Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby?

Oh, when you were a young boy, did you have a puppy?  
Always followed you around  
Well, Im gonna be as faithful as that puppy  
No, Ill never let you down

It goes on and on like a river flows  
And it gets bigger baby, and Heaven knows  
It gets sweeter baby, as it grows

Do I love you my, oh, my?  
Like river deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah  
If I lost you would I cry?  
Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby?

I love you baby, like a flower loves the spring  
And I love you honey, oh, like a robin loves to sing  
Oh, I love you babe, like a schoolboy loves his bag  
And I love you honey, river deep, mountain high

Baby, baby

Do I love you my, oh, my?  
I said, as river deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah  
If I lost you, would I cry?  
Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby?

Next one was Lorde - Royals

I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
And I'm not proud of my address  
In the torn up town, no post code envy

But every song's like:  
Gold teeth  
Grey Goose  
Tripping in the bathroom  
Bloodstains  
Ball gowns  
Trashing the hotel room

We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams

But everybody's like:  
Crystal  
Maybach  
Diamonds on your timepiece  
Jet planes  
Islands  
Tigers on a gold leash

We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair

And we'll never be royals (royals)  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler)  
You can call me queen bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule  
Let me live that fantasy

My friends and I we've cracked the code  
We count our dollars on the train to the party  
And everyone who knows us knows  
That we're fine with this, we didn't come from money

But every song's like:  
Gold teeth  
Grey Goose  
Tripping in the bathroom  
Bloodstains  
Ball gowns  
Trashing the hotel room

We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams

But everybody's like:  
Crystal  
Maybach  
Diamonds on your timepiece  
Jet planes  
Islands  
Tigers on a gold leash

We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair

And we'll never be royals (royals)  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler)  
You can call me queen bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule  
Let me live that fantasy

ooh ooh oh ooh  
We're better than we've every dreamed  
And I'm in love with being queen

ooh ooh oh ooh  
Life is great without a care  
We aren't caught up in your love affair

And we'll never be royals (royals)  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler)  
You can call me queen bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule  
Let me live that fantasy

Then one from my childhood, band - S Club 7 - Bring It All Back

Don't stop, never give up  
Hold your head high and reach the top  
Let the world see what you have got  
Bring it all back to you

Hold on to what you try to be, your individuality  
When the world is on your shoulders  
Just smile and let it go  
When people try to put you down  
Just walk on by don't turn around  
You only have to answer to yourself

Don't you know it's true what they say  
That life it ain't easy  
But your time's coming around  
So don't you stop tryin'

Don't stop, never give up  
Hold your head high and reach the top  
Let the world see what you have got  
Bring it all back to you  
Dream of falling in love  
Anything you've been thinking of  
When the world seems to get too tough  
Bring it all back to you

Try not to worry 'bout a thing  
Enjoy the good times life can bring  
Don't keep it all inside you  
Gotta let let your feelings show  
Imagination is the key 'cause you are your own destiny  
You never should be lonely when time is on your side

Don't you know, it's true what they say  
Things are sent to try you  
But your time's coming around  
So don't you stop tryin'

Don't stop, never give up  
Hold your head high and reach the top  
Let the world see what you have got  
Bring it all back to you  
Dream of falling in love  
Anything you've been thinking of  
When the world seems to get too tough  
Bring it all back to you

Don't you know, it's true what they say  
Things happened for a reason  
But your time's coming around  
So don't you stop tryin'

Don't stop, never give up  
Hold your head high and reach the top  
Let the world see what you have got  
Bring it all back to you  
Dream of falling in love  
Anything you've been thinking of  
When the world seems to get too tough  
Bring it all back to you

Don't stop, never give up  
Hold your head high and reach the top  
Let the world see what you have got  
Bring it all back to you  
Dream of falling in love  
Anything you've been thinking of  
When the world seems to get too tough  
Bring it all back to you

Don't stop never give up  
Hold your head high and reach the top  
Let the world see what you have got  
Bring it all back to you  
Dream of falling in love  
Anything you've been thinking of  
When the world seems to get too tough  
Bring it all back to you

At this time I was putting some make up, I honsetly don't do much, my everyday makeup routine is very simple. I just do a simple winged eyeliner, curl my eyelashes and put some waterproof marascra on. I sometimes do my eyebrows, but they alright today.

The song that was currently playing was Don't Stop Believing - by Journey

Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

A singer in a smokey room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searchin' in the night

Streetlights, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night

Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anythin' to roll the dice  
Just one more time

Some will win, some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searchin' in the night

Streetlights, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlights, people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlights, people

Don't stop!

I heard a knock at the door, and it was Jeff and Ryker, looking slightly less hungover.

'Hey guys,' I said.

'You know, shouldn't play that song.' Jeff said looking serious.

'Why, what's so bad about this song?' I asked.

'Well, it's the New Directions, Anthem.' Ryker said.

'Oh.' I said.

'Well, where just warning you and if you do play it make sure you don't play it near Sebastian.' Jeff said.

'Thanks for letting me know, do you want to go down to lunch.' I asked.

With that I shut the door and me, Jeff and Ryker walked down the corridor to the lunch hall, and Jeff and Ryker weren't kidding when they said all of the other boys where still in bed. It was 12:30pm and there's was hardly anybody, up.

'Ashley, Ashley, Ashley.' Jeff was calling my name, which quickly took me out of my train of thought.

'Shoot, I've forgotten my phone, I'll be right back.' I said in a hurry.

'We will wait here, for you.' Ryker called after me, after I was running to my room.

I got to my room slammed the door shut, I honsetly didn't care who I woke up. I grabbed my phone, which was by my bed side and stuffed it in my pocket and raced back to Jeff and Ryker. I ran up to them out of breath.

'Wow, you're fast, you'be beaten Ryker's record.' said Jeff.

'Hey, there as no way, that a girl is fast than a boy.' Ryker said annoyed.

'Hey, that's sexism and discriminated.' I said pointing at him.

Just then Thad and Wes came and joined us, 'ahh look who decided to join us, the zombie's our up. Ryker laughed.

'Hey, just watch it, you where just as bad as us.' Wes said, looking annoyed.

'Guys, let's just go down to lunch, before Ryker and Jeff have a full blown fist fight.' I said and with that everybody laughed and we walked down to lunch. After we got our lunch and sat down at a table together, we where discussing the sectional and the party last night. Apprently, the Warblers throw a pretty damn good party when they want to. My phoned suddenly beeped and I looked it, it was an unknown number and I looked down my phone to see that I had another message on it, which said. 'Watch you're back!" Someone called my name and I looked up, all of the guys where looking at me, with worried expressions. Looked around and noticed that Sebastian, David, Trent and Nick had joined us.

'Guys, I'm fine, it was just a text from my brother back in England.' I said covering it up.

'Really you never said that you have a brother, what is he like?' Trent asked.

'Ahhh you know the usually, annoying, loving, caring, annoying.' I said and all of them laughed.

Nick leaned forward and snuck my phone out of my pocket and looked it, and read out the text message. 'Smart move, bitch, getting drunk last night, was one of you're best moves.' I looked up horrified. He then read out the first text that I got, 'Watch You're Back!' The Warblers looked horrified.

'Why did you keep this to yourself?' asked Nick, with a worried look on his face.

'I've only just seen them, I didn't even realise that the first one was sent until till I looked at the one that I just got' I explained. 'Honsetly, I just think it's probarly just one of the New Directions, having some fun, I'm not really that bothered to be honest, if they think that they can scare me that way, they have another thing coming to them. I mean how childish can they be.' I said.

'Well, where not letting them getting away with this, it's bullying.' said Sebastian, looking serious all of a sudden.

'You would know everything about bulling don't you Sebastian, you're a pro at it, if I recall.' Trent said.

'Yes, but when they start to do it one own, it's revenge and that's final.' Sebastian said.

'Guys, I don't want any trouble...' I said but Sebastian stopped me mid way into my sentence.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, you don't want any trouble, but seeing as it's the New Directions, where gonna give them trouble and that's final, I'm puttiing my foot down.' He said with a smile at the corner of his mouth. I sighed and said.

'So what's you're planned.' Leaning forward.

Then we started brain boxing on how to get the New Directions back.

A Few hours later

I flopped down on my bed and another text came, it was from the same unknown number, I didn't even bother looking at what the text said and phone them straight back to them.

'Look, I know you're those Lima losers, so quit with the childish games and when you have grown up, come and talk to be in person.' I yelled.

With that I went to bed, hopefully tomorrow will be a better day.

**So that's another chapter up and running please review, vote, comment and share, xoxo Spelbound **


End file.
